


Dare

by Ayzachan



Series: Infidget: Moments [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy dared Gadget, Amy is absolutely sneaky, Completely Platonic (NOT), Fluff and Humor, Gadget is in denial, Infinite is confused, Infinite is now called Zero, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan
Summary: After the events of Infidget: Chances.Gadget was dared to kiss someone. And the face that popped up into his head was Zero.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my mediocre writing!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters are property of SEGA.

_ _

_"_ _I **dare** you to **kiss** someone!"_

Of all the things that Gadget was dared to do, the girls had to make him kiss someone. He shouldn't have decided to have lunch with these merciless female Mobians in the first place. But then Zero was still doing his work while the rest of the guys were either finished having their lunch or on a mission at this moment. So Gadget had no choice but to sit with Rouge and Amy.

"N-no! I can't do that!" Gadget protested. "Can't you suggest something else?"

"I can’t suggest another dare! It wouldn't be called a dare!" Amy pouted.

Rouge giggled in amusement and placed her hand onto Amy's shoulder. "The wolf boy isn't willing to kiss anyone, Ames." She turned her attention to Gadget with a cheeky smile. "If it's not a dare then we switch to truth."

"Truth?" Gadget gulped. "Okay... Truth, then."

"Oh oh!" Amy made light jumps from her seat. "Who would you dare to kiss? Anyone on your mind?"

There's still the word **dare** in the question that demands the **truth**. _Oh, chaos_.

Gadget scratched his head and think for a moment. He thought of Silver and quickly dismissed the idea. He can't possibly kiss the poor grey hedgehog. Silver is just too... too pure. Two hundred years younger and pure. Gadget thinks again. His forehead wrinkled with the intense thinking. He listed down all the names that he knew; Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Espio, Tails... anyone he could think of but he dismisses them entirely. For a lot of reasons and too many red flags especially when it comes to Sonic because the pink hedgehog had feelings for the hero. He never knew any other girls besides Rouge and Amy so that was entirely out of the option. Finally, a face popped.

"Zero" Gadget uttered the jackal's name without thinking. Gadget's eyes popped wide open.

_Crap...!_

Amy gasped in excitement. "Really!? Then, I dare you to kiss him!"

"W-wait! What! No..! I mean. It's a truth not a dare! You asked me who I would dare to kiss and I thought of Zero. So, yeah. That’s the whole point, right?" Yet, he could feel his face burning intensely.

_ **Chaos, why!?** _

Amy looked at him eagerly while Rouge had an expression with a mix of disbelief and amusement at the same time.

"_Right_...?" Gadget repeated nervously.

But it seemed like the two lovely Mobians in front of him didn't budge. Oh chaos. What kind of trap he got himself into?

"Come on..." Gadget pleaded. Zero is the last person he would ever want to do something like a dare. He would be clawed for sure and he didn't want to add another scar to his face nor their friendship. Sure, Gadget did had his heart skipped a beat several times but that was because it wasn't always easy to get the jackal to smile or laugh. It's completely **platonic!**

Right...?

**RIGHT..?!**

Amy gave in. "Alright, alright. But that confession is a good blackmail material and it would definitely be handy someday."

"I didn't know you had that in you. I would love to see it too" Rouge expressed with more amusement.

Vicious... These female Mobians are vicious. No wonder they were chosen to work among the higher ranks. Gadget was blessed that he didn't have to do the dare but cursed himself that he would someday fell into the pink hedgehog's blackmail trump card. Great.

* * *

After lunch, Gadget decided to check on Zero. The jackal was not the type to eat a lot. It's understandable since he was raised in a poor environment. Probably why he was so slim all the time yet it always worried Gadget if he was actually eating properly. It has been like almost half a year after that whole incident of him saving the jackal's ass from the brink of death. And it took him like almost a month to get comfortable around him. Around each other. Now the jackal is his partner in mission.

What an achievement...

Gadget smiled as he watched Zero putting the last box into the cargo. Everyone else already left their station and it was the two of them in the area.

Zero turned and noticed Gadget was standing not far from where he was. "Gadge?"

His heart fluttered as his nickname was called. He couldn’t help but grin. To others, it’s just a simple nickname but to Gadget it was another one of his achievements that his friendship with Zero is developing smoothly. Gadget held up a small plastic lunch box and the jackal's eyes lit up.

* * *

"I was blackmailed by my own general...." Gadget blurted and Zero almost chocked.

"Huh?"

Gadget and Zero decided to seat at the roof top of the Resistance Building. Their feet were hanging at the edge as they enjoy the spring breeze and the blue bright sky. The city seemed to be looking well-repaired now and it made Gadget quite satisfied. He continued his story.

"I had lunch with Rouge and Amy. We ended up playing truth and dare. I decided to pick truth. So, when I confess, Amy decided she would use it to her advantage."

Zero rolled his eyes. "You should have picked a dare, wolf. You will get the job done and be a shame for a day rather than being tormented for who knows how long."

To him, it was one in the same. But the thing is... the dare was to kiss someone and Gadget nominated the jackal in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to say it or it will be awkward between them.

"Those two have always been unpredictable since I joined here." Zero twitched in annoyance. It seemed as though he had trouble dealing with them too. Gadget wondered what they have done to him.

_Must be real interesting. _

Nonetheless, the wolf continued to listen.

"I had one female jackal that acted that way." Zero said. "She has always been unpredictable yet she is still a reliable member of the jackal squad."

"You hardly mention about them" Gadget pointed out. "I've wanted to know more but you didn't seem like willing to talk about them."

"Because there's nothing to talk about." Zero clarified. Gadget could see a hint of sadness in his eyes and Gadget cursed himself for bringing the subject up. That will be another note to himself. Don't ever mention about the jackal's past, idiot!

"They're a bunch of fools" Zero added and it made Gadget blinked confusedly. He continued. "They were always fooling around and hardly ever follow my instructions properly. Yet they still accepted me as their captain even though they're a mess."

Gadget made a small smile. "Probably because you're a mess too."

Zero blinked confusedly until the wolf pointed out the smudge near his mouth. The jackal twitched in annoyance and tried to wipe it off with his arm.

The sight of it made Gadget feel uncomfortable. It was going to be messier! 

"Chaos!" Gadget quickly pulled out a tissue from his utility belt. Without thinking, the wolf grabbed the jackal's chin.

"What the fuck!?" Zero expressed apprehensively. "Stop with your habit, wolf! I can do it by myself!"

"I will stop until you learn how to eat properly." Gadget looked at him irritably and then tried to wipe the smudge away as he could. The jackal flinched and tried to pull himself away from him but the wolf hold his grip. Seriously, Zero was older than him and was even the captain of a mercenary squad to boot! Yet he never act like it.

Gadget was finally able to remove the stubborn stain on his white fur. For a jackal like him, he has smooth fur. Like really smooth. Gadget slides his thumb a little to confirm it.

Yeah...

It's...

Pretty soft actually....

"Are you done yet?" Zero's eyes twitched. 

"Hold on." Gadget peered closer and then gently pushed the jackal's face side to side. He noticed that his white cheeks were turning a bit red. Gadget blinked and glanced up. Their eyes locked.

Gadget knew that even though Zero had a large scar, he still maintain the oddly pretty face and the oddly mesmerizing heterochromatic eyes.

_"I dare you to kiss him!"_

Well... He guessed he wouldn't mind kissing someone like Zero. Regardless, whether he get clawed or not, he was already in trance by him. Always trying to carve that smile on this face and always trying to at least hear those small chuckles from this mouth. Just so he could feel his heart fluttering.

Without realizing, Gadget gently caressed Zero's mouth and slowly closed the distance between them. He narrowed his eyes as he locked his attention to his lips.

"G-Gadge...! Wait!" The jackal shut his eyes the moment their muzzles touched.

Their lips were almost an inch apart...

...but out of nowhere, Gadget communicator rang!

Beep, beep, **beep,** **BEEEEEP!!**

Both Mobians jolted to their senses and Gadget quickly picked up his communicator.

"Uhh... H-H-Hello?" Gadget answered nervously. "O-oh, right! S-sorry!" Gadget quickly stood up and almost stumbled to his feet as he started walking. "I-I gotta go, Zero! I have to help Tails at the workshop! You can keep the tissue!"

"Whatever, just go!" Zero replied while covering his redden face.

Gadget blinked confusedly at the jackal's reaction. It took the wolf a second to realize that he almost kiss the him just now.

He... He almost **KISSED** him!

Chaos! What just came over him when he tried to do that!?

"R-right! A-anyways, see you at home! Ha ha ha haaa!" Gadget waved while trying to control his redden cheeks. He was definitely going to get clawed once he steps foot into the house! Yet, he continued to laugh nervously until he exited the rooftop.

* * *

Zero was stoned in one place as he continued to watch Gadget exit the roof top and hearing him laughing until it faded away.

What… What the **FUCK** was that!?

Zero heart was beating at a tremendous speed. The wolf… was trying to kiss him.

He… He was **TRYING** to **KISS** him!

His face was burning as he tried to cover it with his hands. Why did he do that…? Or better yet, what made him do that?

No, no!

More specifically….

**WHY IS HE FEELING LIKE THIS!? **

“_Fuck_…” Zero cursed. For the past several months, he tried his best to feel accustomed to this oddly _friendly _environment. He got used to some members who had a grudge on him. He was also got used to having members who are abnormally kind to him. He even got used to Gadget’s weird habit and skin ship.

But…

_But…_ _this one_…

Was unexpected and out of no where…!!

Along with the emotions he has right now that he can’t figure it out.

The image of Gadget looking at him like that... _Dammit_, stop burning up! What the hell is wrong with him? This must be one of the wolf’s pranks…! It’s been too long since he ever done so to him. But with no doubt, it could be another prank from him.

Before Zero could even digest the situation and his confused emotions, his communicator rang. He picked it up and grunted as he sees the name popping up. _Shadow_.

One thing for sure… He was still not used to work alongside with this bloody hedgehog. Zero picked up the call.

“Get over here.” Shadow said bluntly.

“Fuck you.” 

* * *

Well, he didn’t get clawed the moment he stepped foot into the house. Thank the chaos. Gadget stared at the jackal who was sleeping on the couch at the living. He heaved a relief sigh. Zero must had a tiring day today.

Gadget entered Zero’s room and took out his blanket. He slowly draped the blanket over him.

_Nice and warm._ Gadget smiled.

But the wolf's smiled turned upside down the moment Zero grunted. His face looked like he was in pain. _Restless_. Is he having a nightmare? Gadget sighed. There were some things that never changed. Zero was probably having a hard time sleeping again. Who wouldn’t? After that war happened half a year ago?

Gadget scratched his head and kneeled down in front of him to see his face. He noticed the dark circles on his eyes. Before this, it was unnoticeable since he had dark fur. Gadget wished he could do something about it.

_“Having a hard time sleeping, dear? How about I give you a good night kiss? It’s a mother’s number one magic.” _

A good night kiss, huh?

Gadget somehow remembered how his mother had to give him a kiss so that he could sleep without having any bad dreams. 

He missed her…

Ever since she passed away, Gadget tried his best to not think about it and be strong. He planned to see her. Yet, he hardly has any time to come and visit his hometown. Gadget placed his hand on his aching heart. _Probably someday… but for now…_

The wolf glanced at Zero as the jackal grunted once more.

... _there's someone who needs him._

“I hope this will make you feel better, Zero” Gadget whispered and slowly kissed the jackal on his forehead.

_A magic kiss that the fairy bestowed through the wolf and onto the jackal._

With that, Zero’s face softened and his breathing seemed normal. Gadget smiled. Funny... this feels like déjà vu. Like... he somehow did this before a long time ago. Probably with his brother, Gizmo, he guessed.

He shrugged. Gadget rested his head on the side of the couch as he watched the jackal sleeps peacefully. He closed his eyes and slowly faded into his dreamland.

Well… he managed to kiss him like he was dared to. Mission accomplished. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well... it's not a kiss that I expected but... it's still cute.
> 
> I need sleep.


End file.
